vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144066-a-running-log-of-experiences-by-a-returning-player
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Speaking of which... Olivar, you are the person who knows all about the chua. I would like to make one that looks somewhat (but not too much) feminine without resorting to the long eyelashes and pink fur combination. I know that the chua are not supposed to have obvious external differences between the sexes but however I customize mine, it either looks very masculine or very feminine. Any ideas? (Apologies for going a bit off-topic here!) | |} ---- Eh.... Eum....I don't really know... Try big eyes and soft edges for cheeks etc? | |} ---- ---- Ah, the doe eye effect! Completely forgot. D'oh! Back to the drawing board. Thank you! | |} ---- No hijacking thread!(Unless it's for SCIENCE!) Seriously though, I tried messing with the character creator a bit to make a female-looking chua. The best I could do was pink fur and big eyes, which is kind of a sad stereotype. However, that's how I ended up with the chua shown in these pictures, so I can't really complain. ILLIUM part I(Hopefully the only part) So I grabbed a taxi to Illium because I had like THREE quests telling me to do that. I figured it was probably a good idea to finally take the hint. Unfortunately that meant suffering the robo-taxi-driver's corny jokes. On a side note, that headgear is still awesome. Makes my chua look like a prince, or super important merchant or something. LOL! But all in all the game didn't lag quite as hard as it used to when entering the city. Used to be the moment the capital tried to load, my FPS would drop to like...4...until everything loaded. This time it just flew right in with no noticeable drop in framerate. I'm using the same system as 6 months ago, so I guess Carbine's been working on that optimization. Nice job! However, the moment I entered the city I was immediately assaulted by more quests. The phone(neocom? datacom? elderphone?) started going nuts. Come learn runecrafting! Come check out player housing! Take a tour! Hey, dungeons! I almost want to get an addon that replaces the default quest-call noise and pop-up with Navi. Hey listen!!! Someone make it happen! I will say that the quest to take a tour was pretty painless. You just accept and it runs you around town on auto-pilot. Beats the snot out of following Khadgar's pink creampuff elemental in Shattrath city(that's a WoW reference for all you dirty unwashed peasants who've been living under a rock). And I got a really nifty screenshot out of the deal. Too bad I'm not nearly as excited as my chua, although I'll try to keep a determined face like that while I slog through the city. And then, just as I was thinking I'd lay down some more time in-game, I see the popup warning message: "Game servers will be coming down in 15 minutes for maintenance". Bah! I suppose I could actually sleep or something in the meantime. Edited October 21, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- ---- I also made mine V due to GW2 :) | |} ---- ---- ---- That's.....an interesting way of doing things I guess... I'm still not even certain what cosmic points are, or how you use them. Same goes for omnibits. I'm assuming they're somehow tied to the F2P store. Edited October 22, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- Omnibits are an in-game currency that can randomly drop from anything. It can drop from quest completion to random mob kills. Omnibits are used to buy items from the cash shop. It's slow to get a lot of them but yeah. It's an earnable in-game currency that allows you to buy Real cash items for free. With the exception of one items (mystery tokens) you can buy anything in the cash shop with either cash or omnibits.. So even free players given enough time can get awesome store-bought mounts and such (hence why a lot of it is character locked I believe, as sucky as that might be.) Also Cosmic points are kind of like a reward program. When you buy Ncoins to use in the cash shop or everytime you renew your sub, you get some cosmic points. At so many points you get a special reward and they're all tiered and you just progress the bar with each money exchange. It's basically a system that says "hey, thanks for spending money. Have a cool thing extra." There is a reason i say Wildstar is the best F2P on the market. I've played a week and a few days now and I've already got: A character slot and for lulz a 50% increased EXP potion from the shop. I am now saving up for a mount. Edited October 22, 2015 by Faded Lich | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Can't wait until we travel to space to set up a garden. Edited October 23, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- The primes are there and their not as easy to spot as before they've been greatly reduced at the mid to lower levels but not so much at the higher levels... ive died many times pulling mobs and having a prime in the group and not realizing it until it was to late. Which over time started to suck because their concentration increases and some of them are still in bad locations. Saying their not hard.. just had me chuckling.. Not all the primes out there are easy kills unless you out level it by a bit... especially since they now have the element of surprise since their not as noticeable as they used to be. | |} ---- My SO and I bought physical copies from Gamestop to accomplish this. If your local GS stores in your area still have them, they're selling for $4.99 each. You can't beat that price (other than free I suppose). We each paid $20 and bought four boxes each. We both received the GlitterKitty Cruiser Hoverboard package, the Marauder Pirate Outfit, and the Snarfelynx. This completed the 'Kitty-Captain' achievement for us both, gave us both signature until 2016, and enough cosmic points to be in Tier V/VI. She received an extra marauder outfit, and I have an extra GlitterKitty cruiser, both of which we plan to sell for platinum. Not a bad deal for $20 and totally worth it to us. | |} ---- I might have scoured my entire state and purchased every copy Gamestop had in my area. Maybe. I admit nothing. | |} ---- I did the same. Copies were snapped up quick, so we called around to nearby-ish stores and had them shipped to our store. I think we'll get two more copies, one for each, before we'll call it quits. That will give us both more items to sell in which to stack plat. Edited October 23, 2015 by Space Ghost | |} ---- ---- -in an extreme, almost unrecognizable southern droll- Hey, what in tarnashins is your lil furry blue posterior doing here? -insert Tabaco spit here.- lazy vermin always trying to get outta real man's work. Ahem..now. Cows need milkin, garden needs gatherin and my feet need the ointment. Get gettin damnit! ~Carbine | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have two step enabled and it only applies to the game. The forums use ip identification and nothing else, also cannot turn off ip identification just tell it to save the ip. Which is useless on a mobile connection. So you can use two step without your forum experience being impacted in the least. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You wanna go, mate? Come at me bro! Heh! Seriously though, it's pretty unlikely. I play on a PVE server and I go out of my way to avoid BGs because they're broken, full of bots, and Wildstar combat isn't really well-suited to PVP anyway. And that isn't even going into class and equipment balance. Farside Part I: Relevance So this is a thing that happened: :( Literally the queue didn't pop. Ever. I logged out at an hour and a half to go take care of real life stuff and never got a group. Not sure if it's because I'm DPS, or because I play during the off-hours. Anyway, I really like Farside as a zone. Lots of different terrain types, all the quests are in small, compact areas that are fairly easy to complete. The nature of the missions are actually somewhat relevant now that I'm not just helping lops or peasants or protostar. I think that might be a contributing factor to why so many people get sick of the game during the mid levels. There's so little focus on the reason why your character is even on Nexus. All the missions are basically nonsense. But Farside actually captures the sci-fi part of things. You're investigating the nature of Nexus. You're doing missions for your faction instead of some random 3rd party NPC. And then there's the entire zone on the moon where gravity is low and you can jump SUUUUPER high. That's just cool. Anyone who doesn't spend ALL of the moon zone double jumping EVERYWHERE has no soul, and has become a dirty unwashed jaded salt-miner. Have some fun FFS! Funny story: I'm out in Biodome 3, and this guy asks in zone chat if anyone can help with Big Graw(30)Group+2. I offer to help since I also needed that quest. I went over to the spot, he wasn't there and didn't answer when I asked if he still needed help. So I solo'd it and LOL'd at him in zone chat. Not sure what happened, but I guess he didn't want help after all. And then there's challenges. Honestly, I've almost completely stopped doing these. The rewards are so monotonous. Crafting mats or runecrafting stuff that I never use. I suppose maybe I can stockpile them for level cap? I really wish Carbine would go back to the old system where each challenge had a fairly unique reward. Edited November 2, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- ---- KuronaBags plays a fanfare whenever you get one of those. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----